


how it's done

by itachitachi



Series: 5-minute drabbles [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't Ask Too Many Questions, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rivalry, Sex, Sex Rivalry?, Unexplained Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachitachi/pseuds/itachitachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama's unwitting social antagonism extends to his sexual partnerships. Some people know how to deal with antagonism better in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how it's done

The first time Kageyama has sex, they both end up more frustrated afterward than they had been when they started. They dig their fingers into each others' hips and kiss without a rhythm—unmatched, asymmetric—until they stop wanting to kiss each other at all.

The second time, Kageyama comes hard, again and again. Three orgasms are pulled from him in two hours, each one hard enough that he thinks he'll cry, only holding tears back by the pinch of his eyelids. By the last one his stomach muscles hurt from clenching, and his throat hurts from groaning.

"You should always just let me be in charge, Tobio-chan," Oikawa says, voice light like he's proven a point. He wipes the mess from his cheek and smears it on Kageyama's shoulder.

Kageyama wants to bite him, but his abs hurt too much to sit up.

He'll do it next time.


End file.
